


Shining Light Against the Dark

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: The Silmarillion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel does not often spend time watching dwarves, but she sees into the hearts of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light Against the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Mithrandir is the name Galadriel uses for Gandalf, and since this was from her perspective it felt right to use it. 
> 
> Basically, after reading the Silmarillion I have even more feels than usual, and my desire to write Fili and Kili was bursting at the seems alongside my deep, abiding affection for Galadriel.

Galadriel did not spend much time watching the dwarves. The fear of Mithrandir concerned her more and the side long looks Elrond gave her, and the avoidance that Sarumon insisted on.

But her gaze went far and when the White Wizard droned on too long about what they were meant to do, or not to do, she stopped, stilling as her white dress fell about her. Turning her head she watched them, trying to see with Mithrandir’s eyes.

She wasn’t entirely sure he had been watching the nephews of Oakenshield closely enough. Galadriel could see into the hearts of those around her, and with Sarumon confused her, they did not. They stared a little too long, moved a little too close and were rarely parted. The darker one’s eyes moved, quick and sharp as he laughed, and the elder, the one with golden hair and bristling with weapons, fur proclaiming his royalty, laughed loudly but also moved to protect the younger. Even when they were no threat they flowed around each other and watched each other to the exclusion of all.

The White Wizard snarled something and her gaze broke away from where the dwarves had destroyed the bedroom of furniture, and were preparing to make away into the dawn. She moved forward again, circling the council table in steady steps, sparing an ear for Sarumon and thoughts for the dwarves.

She knew the dangers of kin loving kin, but greater were the dangers of kin slaying. Her steps almost faltered for a moment before she tilted her chin higher and continued. But the love of elves and men for their kin was twisted and dark for being so close. It had once caused the fall of Gondolin in the first age, where the sword Oakenshield now carried came from. Maeglin had loved his cousin enough to allow the Dark Lord into the hidden city.

But there was nothing twisted in these dwarves hearts and she started to understand what Mithrandir say in the company of the dwarves and the hobbits. Stopping again, she looked out once more and almost would have smiled, looking into their hearts.

Perhaps Mithrandir was correct, and perhaps that shining love would fight back the darkness stirring in the wilds. Perhaps such little folk would be enough to turn the tide back and breathe new life into the world.

Her turned to the council once more, thoughts of light and quick glances and a sheer, unconditional need to protect in her mind. Once again, she placed her faith in Mithrandir’s hands and her hopes with those he chose.

When the dwarves were declared missing she smiled, knowing Mithrandir knew it as well as she did. 


End file.
